Two Half Men
by extremeracer19
Summary: As the priestess and her beloved half-demon walked were on their way home they find themselves encountering the people they never thought they would meet. What this sudden cross in path leads them to a whole new journey. [Prototype Fiction]
1. Chapter 1

He was walking through streets of Tokyo with his partner from the future. She was just recovering from an illness that caught her causing the half-demon and the priestess to delay their journey in the past. Their friends from the past had been worrying causing the half-demon to look after her in the future. But more than them he was more worried. However he too prideful to show that he cared for her. It's been quite a while since they had been united for a journey that would test the strength of their bond.

After they were done buying items that they required for the night's dinner, they were walking down a quite street that had almost no people on it. The skies were however filled with black clouds ready to pour their burden down to the earth. For the most part their journey through the market place was in silence. They were not talking to each other for the most part. However, not being able to take the silence anymore the half-demon suddenly cleared his throat.

"When are we going back? I just can't hold off any longer here. Remember we got shards of jewels to find" he spoke in an impatient manner.

"Calm down, I've only been out of the house today. Besides, I've got all the school work to catch. Besides, I've always been on the other side for too long." She replied.

"Well we've waited long enough. We need to be on our way soon" he said.

"Hey! Why can't I stay on this side for a few more days? Every time I come here it seems like you just come over and bug me or just try to force me back." She started feeling angry.

"Because what if that bastard gets the jewels before us? I don't want that to happen. We're going tomorrow."

"Now wait a minute mister who gave you the permission to go around telling me what to do?"

"Uhh! What's gotten into you…"

"SIT!"

The next moment the half- demon's face was planted on the ground. Those damn letters. They always got in his way. Her wrath was to be feared by many as just her rage could freeze almost any person in the world.

The half-demon lay down there with face planted on the ground and his body totally on the shock and his index finger and little finger from both hands pointing upwards and the thumbs pointing to perpendicular direction.

The young woman was in fits of rage. However that was soon to change. Another girl and a boy started running towards them.

"Get back this is going to get messy." She yelled at the priestess. She did as she was ordered.

"Are you sure this is the best place to get em'." The boy asked to girl next to her.

"Yes, I'm really sure" She assured.

Then there was a sudden rumbling sounds coming from the directions the duo came. The priestess became alert considering what was about to happen. Guessing to be a demon she looked everywhere for her half-demon. However within a flick of a second the rumbling grew louder and in front of them what appeared to be a grave challenge. To priestesses surprise there came a huge group of boy students wearing different kinds of dresses signifying their curricular group.

The duo in front of her took no time and started beating down everyone. There were guys flying all over the place as they beat their way all through the crowd. As the dust settled down there were bodies flying laid everywhere as the group dusted themselves off. The priestess was shocked at the sight in front of them. She suddenly snapped back to reality and started looking for her half-demon. To her surprise she saw him in a place she was not quit expecting.

"Get off of me!" the half-demon yelled.

The boy was caught off guard when he heard a voice identical to his. The boy looked down to his feet. To his surprise he was standing on the half-demon who had his face planted on the ground. The half-demon and the boy looked at each other for a moment.

"Hey! Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Uhh! How come you have voice as same as mine?" the half-demon asked in a loud and rude voice.

"How come I am supposed to know?"

"Well you did step on me you wanna explain that?"

"How come I would know you were under my feet? You should have moved away when we told you to."

"That still doesn't changes the fact that you stepped on me. Wanna give me an apology?"

"Why should I?"

"Then eat this."

Their argument was suddenly interrupted by a sudden downpour. As it started to rain there stood a shock in the face of half-demon and also the priestess who was watching the commotion. Of what was supposed to be a boy standing in front of them now stood – A RED HAIRED GIRL.

**Well how was it guys. This is my first time writing a story and I'm not skilled in writing stories. I would appreciate more reviews though so I can continue to improve. Also as of now this story is only a one shot but who knows your suggestions can be helpful.**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties from Rumiko Takahashi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin thanks to FallenFan77 as he/she was the only person who left the review and gave me helpful tips on rules regarding this website. Also I decided not to keep this story on crossover section for a few certain reasons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any works of Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>The world was running for shelter when the sky poured it's burden on the land below. People were running for shelter to protect themselves from the wrath of the skies. However that was not the case for four people standing on a lane. While one was staring daggers at the half-demon standing before him, the half-demon and his priestess companion were staring at utter shock with the half-demons fist held in the air holding his attack and the female companion of the now red haired girl gave an embarrassed look.<p>

"Hey, what the hell are you looking at?" the red haired girl yelled.

"You're a girl?" the half-demon asked in a tone proving he still couldn't believe the miracle in front of his eyes.

"No! I'm a guy." the red haired girl replied in a harsh tone.

"If you're a guy then why do you have a body of a woman?" the half-demon questioned back.

Not being able to hold themselves in the rain the companion of the red haired girl came up to the arguing people.

"Uhmm! Sorry to interrupt your argument, but. WE ARE STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF A RAIN!" yelled the female companion of the red haired girl.

"We're sorry but my house is not far away from here. Please care to join us." The priestess requested.

"YOU'RE GONNA LET THEM IN!" yelled the half-demon.

"Calm down InuYasha they will only be there for a few hours and they will be gone." She reasoned.

"ok! Fine"

All of them ran to the priestess's house which was a family shrine where they would take shelter for a few hours. Or they thought so.

"We're home!" said the priestess opening the door. Looking into the kitchen she found out no one was home. Suddenly she found a note on the desk.

_Dear Kagome_

_Your grandpa , Sota and I will visit your aunt. She has been sick suddenly so we will be late. So do not wait for us so go ahead make some dinner for yourself and InuYasha._

InuYasha came into the kitchen. Kagome looked back at the half-demon.

"They will be late?" InuYasha asked

"Yeah!" she replied.

"Great!" InuYasha muttered in disappointment.

All of them dried up using towels. Except InuYasha who trotted the water off his body. InuYasha and Kagome then started staring at the two women who busy drying themselves up. They felt something odd about the two. The way they were talking to each other was definitely an indication that they were a couple.

"May we help you?" asked the companion of the red haired girl.

"Oh! No need! I've got everything. Please feel free to have a hot bath if you will." Kagome replied.

"Yeah sure, I am dying for one. Also I'm done being a girl for today." said the red-haired girl.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other in confusion. There was something about this person. When fighting he was a boy. Then after the rain he became a girl. That's weird for anybody to see. InuYasha had heard about half-demon all his life since he is one himself. But a boy suddenly tuned to a girl and the one who claims to be able to turn himself back. That was unheard of.

"Hey! What the hell are you two staring at?" the red haired girl snapped at them.

"Nothing woman." InuYasha said in a rude manner.

"I said I'm a boy." The girl yelled.

"Uh! Why don't you go have a bath Ranma? It's not good for visitors to be rude." Said the red haired girls companion.

"InuYasha, why don't you go upstairs to my room." Kagome said to InuYasha. He nodded and went upstairs.

"So, what a situation we are in." said Kagome sighing.

"Yeah! I was shocked when I heard two almost identical looking guys having exactly identical voices." Said the girl.

"Come to think about it both of them do have almost same attitude as well." Kagome said.

"Anyways, you're Kagome right?"

"Yep, and may I know your name?"

"I'm Akane"

"Well hello to meet you."

They chatted for a while until Kagome got up.

"Well, why don't you have something for yourself from the fridge. I'll go check on InuYasha."Kagome said. She was halfway upstairs when she realized there weren't any towels in the bathroom. She reached for the closet and pulled out a fresh towel and went to the bathroom. She found out that the bathroom door wasn't properly locked.

"_Now, that's strange for someone to bath with door unlocked." She thought. _She opened the door without caring to knock. Then, what she was a going see be a total nightmare. Kagome looked up. In the bathtub she was expecting a girl. What she saw was a boy all naked and in his raw form.

Kagome thought her eyeballs would pop off. This wasn't happening to her. She thought InuYasha was a perv when he gazed her naked at the river. She thought Miroku was a mega perv. Now for once she thought she was going to look like a perv.

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled the now boy Ranma.

Kagome screamed her way out of the bathroom with a look of embarrassment on her face. She had never broken in while a guy was bathing. What was going on? How did the girl revert back to a guy? This was obvious shock for Kagome.

Hearing her scream InuYasha came running into the scene. She found Kagome in a state of mental disorder. She was constantly muttering "I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything…." InuYasha held her and trid to calm her down. A few moments later Akane also came rushing into the scene. Kagome looked up to Akane.

"How come he's a boy again?" she asked in a voice still traumatized by the nasty visions.

"Uhh! Ha ha. We'll explain everything. Please don't freak out." Akane said.

InuYasha looked in as Ranma was finished dressing up.

"Hey! What did you do to Kagome?" yelled InuYasha.

"I didn't do anything? She just came busting in when I was taking a bath." Ranma yelled back.

"Well it's obvious couldn't you lock it?"

Ranma tried not to give up. But he was out of arguments. So he gave up in defeat. InuYasha smirked when for the first time he was victorious in an argument with someone.

"Ok, why don't we settle this down to a talk shall we?" Akane said trying to calm down the two boys.

They sat in the living room hearing stories of Ranma, his contact with his father to his fall in the cursed well and all the way to arranged marriage with Akane. InuYasha and Kagome heard stories with great interest as this was something unheard of. Aside from Mayu's soul and the Noh mask there hadn't been anything supernatural incident on Kagome's time. As they were finished talking Akane noticed InuYasha's dog ears.

"Are you wearing those?" Akane pointed out.

"No, I wa….."

"Oh! Yeah! He's wearing them. Ha ha Aren't they cute. Uh hahaha." Kagome suddenly said being embarrassed while cutting InuYasha out. But before she could finish Akane was already feeling those ears.

InuYasha definitely getting annoyed was about to yell when Kagome felt his anger rise.

"Hmm he probably drowned his head in the cursed lake I guess." Ranma suddenly threw some words out.

InuYasha was about to yell.

"Ranma behave yourself." Akane yelled out.

"Well why don't we make ourselves some dinner and since it's still late in night and the wind adding on with rain you might care to stay for night. You know I'm genius in the kitchen." Kagome suddenly said.

"Yeah right! You'll poison us all to death."InuYasha suddenly said.

Kagome suddenly became angry. She gave a glare at InuYasha who was scared out of his wits. After all when Kagome gets angry she turn from an angel to a devil within moment. He knew this look and he would get it no matter what. He began bracing himself for this.

"SIT"

A loud bang and InuYasha found himself plated on the ground and unable to move.

"Well what a dog?" said Ranma.

Suddenly he felt a painful kick on his head.

"How many times have I told you to behave Ranma?" yelled Akane.

As the boys recovered from the shock, the girls cooked dinner. They were soon called to join them. They ate with InuYasha not responding as he hated Kagome's cooking after all but for once stayed silent from being further sitted down. However, Kagome was shocked that Ranma actually liked her cooking. He praised her so far even comparing with Akane's. This earned him a sweet bang in the head by Akane. InuYasha chuckled as Kagome just smiled at the thought that this was the same case with InuYasha and her.

After they were done with dinner and the girls cleaned up the dishes there was a loud bang outside and the light suddenly went off. Thankfully there was a portable light nearby and they found their way up to Kagome's room. With the wind howling and the sky pouring it's burden on the land below, it seemed Kagome's family wouldn't be home soon. While the two girls settled on the bed InuYasha slept in his usual upright position and Ranma made himself comfortable with a few bedsheets Kagome had provided. They soon fell asleep.

However, at the dead of the night Akane heard a few voices calling her name. As she woke up she found something was glowing underneath Kagome's desk. She opened and found a bottle with fragment of a certain jewel. It suddenly emitted a path. She followed it and reached the nearby well house.

As Kagome suddenly woke up she found that Akane was not in bed. She suddenly felt a strange sensation. THE SHIKON JEWEL! She suddenly opened the window and saw Akane opening the door to the well house. In sudden panick she suddenly woke both InuYasha and Ranma and ran to the well house. It was still raining heavily. So the two saw Ranma suddenly turn into a girl but that wasn't what they were after. They reached the well house to find out a strange light pulling Akane into the well.

Ranma gasped at the reaction. The other two stood in horror while in front of the well what lay was the bottle filled with sacred jewel shards.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it guys! Once again reviews are highly accepted. I would really like to know how you guys felt about this fiction. I will try to update is as soon as possible.<strong>


End file.
